


An Unusual Fairytale Romance

by felicitys-rileym (felicitys_rileym)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Family, Fluff, Slow Burn, alternate universe-first meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitys_rileym/pseuds/felicitys-rileym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Merlyn has been asked to babysit Felicity and Oliver’s children for the night, however what he wasn’t prepared for was to be telling the story of HOW Felicity and Oliver got together. The whirlwind romance of Oliver and Felicity is not like the normal fairytales you hear, but it’s still a fairytale all the same. It just takes Oliver and Felicity longer to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Fairytale Romance

“Have you got all the emergency numbers?”

“Yes”

“And you know where everything is?”

“Yes”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? It’s not too late for me to call John and Lyla!”

“Felicity, calm down! It’s gonna be fine, please stop stressing so much”

“This the first time you’re babysitting them since Lily was born, and you’ve never had all 4 children by yourself! I can’t help but worry”

“I know, but trust me - I’ll be fine. Oliver’s been very tense wanting to get you alone for weeks now, give him some sort of release, woman!”

“TOMMY!” Felicity exclaimed. She blushed to the roots of her hair, causing Tommy to laugh.

“I hate that Laurel is out of town….” Felicity said, only half joking.

Tommy mock-gasped, bringing a hand to his chest. “You hurt me, Smoak.”

Felicity just smirked before heading to the kitchen where her two older children were eating dinner. Tommy entered the kitchen behind her, laughing at how worried Oliver and Felicity were.  
Elizabeth, the eldest Queen child, sat at the table. She had just turned 8 and was an exact image of her mother, brains and all. Sitting next to her was Robbie who was 7 and had spaghetti all over his face. He grinning up at Tommy with the same grin Oliver had when he was that age. If Elizabeth was Felicity’s copy, Robbie was Oliver’s.  
“UNCLE TOMMY!” Robbie yelled out. Before he could even get of the chair, Felicity stopped him.  
“ROBERT JONAS! What did I say before?”

Robbie bowed his head and mumbled. “Don’t leave the table till I finish my dinner.”  
Felicity softened her gaze, patting her son on the cheek. “That’s right, good listening,” she smiled down at him, before heading to the sink to finish cleaning the dishes.

“Hey Robbie and Lizzy Loo,” Tommy greeted, sitting down with the children and helping himself to his own plate of spaghetti.  
“Tommy…I told you to not call me that!” Elizabeth cried out. Tommy rumpled her hair, grinning.

The three of them finished the rest of the dinner, with Tommy spending the entire time making Robbie laugh. Afterwards, Robbie headed off to clean himself up, and Tommy began to work with Felicity to clear the table. Soon, the sound of tiny footsteps approaching echoed off the wall. Seconds later, a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tommy’s legs.  
“Hmm, I wonder who this could be,” Tommy mused, hearing a giggle come from behind. He turned around a grabbed the culprit.

“IT’S MY FAVOURITE BELLE!” he shouted, making the little girl giggle some more.

“Uncle Tommy…Daddy says I am your only Belle,” she said, her blue eyes sparking when they met Tommy’s.

“Well your dad is right. I must say little Belle, you smell very nice.” He observed as he placed her on the ground, the young girl already dressed in her pajamas. She smiled a toothy grin, happy at the compliment she received.

Annabelle was Oliver and Felicity’s third child and a perfect mixture of the two of them…although Oliver thought she looked more like Thea then any of his other children. Annabelle was 5 turning 6 in a weeks’ time. Tommy was her favourite person in the world, an honor which Tommy was glad to have.  
“We are going to have so much fun, Uncle Tommy!” Annabelle said, and Tommy couldn’t help but smile back.

“I have a pretty fun night planned, Belle…but we just can’t tell your parents ok?” he said, bending down to her level and bringing his finger to his lips, watching as she mimicked him.

“It’s a secret, ok?” he whispered and Annabelle nodded her head.

“Can’t tell mommy or daddy…got it.” Annabelle said seriously.

“Can’t tell daddy what?” came Oliver’s voice as he wandered into the kitchen, holding his youngest, a little girl. Tommy stood up and grinned as Oliver carried on talking.

“You better not be corrupting my child, Merlyn.”

“I would do no such thing.” Tommy said indulgently, but his smirk gave him away, making Oliver roll his eyes as he handed the baby over to Tommy. Tommy smiled at the baby who in return gave him a slobbery smile.

“Felicity, everything is by the door, ready to go?” Oliver told his wife, who had just finished the dishes.

“Yeah, I guess it’s time to leave now,” Felicity said in return, sounding very unsure. Oliver just ran his hand reassuringly down her back, knowing she was nervous to leave the children, despite having been a mom already for 8 years.

“Felicity, I promise I won’t let anything happen to them,” Tommy said, for once sounding very serious. Felicity sighed and nodded, allowing Oliver to lead her out of the kitchen. Tommy followed, holding Lily in one arm, the other extended downwards to hold Anabelle’s hand.

“ELIZABETH! ROBBIE! WE’RE LEAVING!” Oliver bellowed so that his children upstairs could hear him. Elizabeth and Robbie came racing downstairs, both in their pajamas, ready to say goodbye to their parents. Felicity brought her three oldest children into a hug, whispering her goodbyes and telling them to behave for their uncle Tommy. Oliver shook Tommy’s hand. “You got everything down pat?” he asked.

“Dude! You wife has already asked me about 300 times. I have the numbers, the emergency contacts, the first aid kit and I have done this before with Laurel…so please just enjoy your crazy night out ok?”

Oliver smirked and kissed Lily on the head, before allowing Felicity to do the same.  
“Bye, angels” Felicity said one last time, before Oliver finally managed to get her out the door. Tommy quickly locked the door after them and followed the children into the den, where Robbie already had the TV on. Tommy settled on the couch with Lilly babbling away in his arms. Elizabeth had curled up on the armchair, while Annabelle and Robbie sat right next to Tommy.

For the next ten minutes they were all quiet as they watched the minion movie Robbie managed to find. Soon enough, though, Anabelle piped up.  
“Uncle Tommy, can you tell me a story?”

“Sure Belle! What story?” Tommy asked and Annabelle smiled.

“Mommy and Daddy’s story!

Tommy looked over at Annabelle, surprised at the request, and then noticed that Robbie and Elizabeth were also looking at him intently.  
“I love fairytales, and Aunt Thea always says that Mommy and Daddy are like a fairytale romance!” Annabelle pleaded, looking at Tommy with wide eyes. Tommy sighed. He could never say no to Anabelle. He shifted Lily in his arms and made himself himself comfortable, knowing that this story was going to go on for a while due to the millions of questions he was sure he was going to receive. The children had all gotten their curious nature from their mother.

“All right, so for the sake of the story we’re going to start when your daddy and I were just finishing high school and headed to college…”


End file.
